


How Jefferson messes up (Then manages to fix it)

by Acheaa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, I mean EVERYONE - Freeform, Misgendering, Trans Male Character, everyones rlly gay, genderfluid alex, insecure alex is insecure, itll get better i swear, slightly ooc tjeffs, trans tjeffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acheaa/pseuds/Acheaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. How Thomas Jefferson messes up, then somehow manages to make a better situation out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Netflix and coming out

“Fuck.”  
Jefferson groaned, opening his eyes. Everything hurt. At first, he tried to roll over and ignore it. But then he felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest, and decided to find out what was wrong. He stood up, greeted by the squeezing comfort of his binder. Oh, his binder. Had he fallen asleep with it on? 

Yep. According to the numerous pages of random numbers and letters that was supposed to be a paper, he fell asleep while writing on his laptop. Taking a deep breath, Thomas took off his binder, sighing with relief. Still in pain, he tossed it haphazardly over his chair, pulling a sports bra and a hoodie over himself. What day was it? He checked his phone, confirming it was Friday. Wait. Thomas has work today, fuck. He turned around to get a pair of decent pants to replace his pajama bottoms. However, he was only met by pain, still sore and suffering from his over-use of his binder.

Grumbling to himself the whole time, he went to the kitchen, where he toasted (burnt to nothing) PopTarts for himself. He made his way to the main room, where his TV and couch was.

Collapsing on his couch, Thomas decided to say in sick for today and just watch Netflix and wait for his roommate to get back. He dialed Washington quickly, ending the conversation before the man could worry over him more than he already was. Eating his breakfast in record time, he turned on the first Sharknado movie, (yeah, the movies were lame but Thomas loved them anyway) and settled into his couch and relaxed.  
\---------  
Thomas woke up to someone banging on the door to his apartment.

“I’m coming, jesus, calm down!” he yelled at the door. Unfortunately, that seemed to only spur on whoever was at the door.

Wrapped in blankets and thoroughly irritated, Thomas answered the door.  
“James, where...” He trailed off at seeing who was at the door. Hamilton. Joyous day, he’s (of course) greeted by the most insufferable person on the planet. Thomas turned around without closing the door and laid back down on his couch. 

Alexander glared at him from the doorway. “Jefferson, Washington texted me, he wanted someone to check on you because you called in sick.” He sighed. “And, apparently I’m the only one who’s currently free.” 

“What about Madison?” Thomas said dryly. 

“In Virginia. Jesus, the guy’s your roommate, but somehow you forget about him.”

Oh, that’s right. As much as Thomas didn’t like it, James was in Virginia with family (And Thomas really didn’t like it, because those were the last of James’ vacation days, and that meant that Thomas didn’t have anyone to go back home with now). 

After a deep and dramatic sigh, Thomas spoke. “Well, I’m alive and well. If you’re not going to leave, then fine, I don’t have enough energy to kick you out.”  
Hamilton snickered. “Yeah, no, I’m leaving. Bye, Jefferson,” he said, leaning into the door. Then finally, finally leaving. Thomas enjoyed a few blessed moments of silence before Hamilton made his way back into the room. Thomas groaned. “What ever happened to your overdue and welcome departure?”

As an answer, Hamilton swept open Thomas’ curtains. He could clearly see the downpour that was washing over the city. Although, that was about the only thing he could see clearly. All other buildings and landmarks that could be seen through the rain were just blobs of light and color. 

“As you can see, I can’t walk home” Alexander grumbled.

“Well, not with that spirit, you can’t!” 

Unfortunately, Alexander stayed in his place.  
After seeing that Alexander wasn’t leaving, he grabbed the remote off of the table, sighing. “Sharknado it is, then”  
\---------  
Some time after they had moved on to something other than Sharknado (Meaning after Alexander complained about having to watch “another god-forsaken shark based pile of bullshit that had deserved to stay and die in 2014”), Thomas got up to get a drink. Shrugging his many blankets off his shoulders, Thomas stood and walked to the kitchen. 

“Hamilton, you want a drink?” Jefferson asked.

“Sure, what do you have?”

After scanning his bare refrigerator, Thomas spoke. “Sunny-D or water,” and he quickly added “no commentary,” to quiet Hamilton from saying anything headache-inducing. Hamilton glanced at him and said he wanted a water, and Jefferson gave it to him. Once Hamilton shot him a confused look, Jefferson became equally confused. Following Hamilton’s eyes, Jefferson spotted where he was looking, his shirt. As he started to talk, he scratched at a stain near the emblazoned college logo on the front.

“Oh, yeah, my dad’s a professor there. He gives me free hoodies and stuff sometimes.”

That didn’t seem to answer anything for Hamilton. Jefferson was growing more and more confused by the minute. That is, until Hamilton made a vague hand gesture towards his chest.

“Oh.” Oh was right. Not only does this give Hamilton ammunition to use in their many, many debates, but it revealed an aspect of Thomas’ personal life that he had only intended to share with a few select people.

“I-I, well.” Thomas trailed off. Without saying anything, Thomas padded back to the couch. Then he wrapped himself in his blankets once again, forgetting the movie that was playing in the background. Hamilton was the first one to speak up. 

“You okay?” 

Now wasn’t that a question. Thomas had no idea, actually. Thinking about it made him actually laugh, because of two things.

One, Hamilton was worried about him. About Thomas. Not only did he not know that was possible, but he was surprised that Hamilton had expressed it at all. Hamilton, who he argued with on a regular basis, who was fundamentally wrong about everything he stood for, who had never talked to Thomas, other than bantering (most of the time full-out debating him), was wondering if Thomas was okay. 

Two, Thomas had no idea if he was. Physically, yes, he was pretty okay minus the possibly bruised ribs. But emotionally? Thomas had no clue. So for the time being, he just shrugged.

Alexander took a deep breath in, then, “If it will… make you feel any better,” he quietly started, “I’m gender fluid.” 

God, He could hear the anxiety in Hamilton’s voice. He knew what it felt like. 

“Pronouns?” he asked, tentatively. 

“She and Her today, it changes,” Alexander sighed in relief, “Thanks.”

"No problem” Thomas said, resuming the movie.  
Somehow, a while later, Thomas fell asleep to a documentary about beavers.


	2. Group chats and threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets added to the group chat, and is immediately threatened with murder by most of the Hamilcrew (but non-threateningly, somehow).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is more like 1.5 but ao3 won't let me make it that, so..
> 
> Sorry this is so late! I'm currently editing chapter 2 so here's a small group chat to tide you over.

After waking up and taking a shower, Thomas cooked himself a decent breakfast before checking his phone. And, apparently, everyone in a four-block radius had taken to messaging him.

First, Alexander had contacted him.

 **hamsandwich** : hey you fell asleep after the first season of csi miami so i left

 **hamsandwich** : also I may have told a few people about the situation

 **hamsandwich** : meaning john, laf, herc, and a couple of the schuyler sisters

 **hamsandwich** : but dont worry they dont care at all

Two things came to Thomas’ mind:  
1) He never even remembered watching CSI Miami.

2) He’s mildly not okay with Alex outing him, but most of those guys are pretty okay people.

And apparently, he was added to the group chat, too.

(TJeffs~) was added to the chat.

 **johnsseenya** : jefferson if you hurt alex in any way I swear to god i’ll kill you

(johnsseenya) left the chat.

 **laffytaffy** : ditto

 **spykid** : yep

 **guardian-angle** : agreed

 **2ndschuyler** : yeah im fine with that

 **misspeggy** : have we forgotten that Thomas is trans too

 **misspeggy** : who tf says ditto anymore

 **misspeggy** : get with the times u baguette

 **guardian-angle** : I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS

 **guardian-angle** : wait wait i mean i wasn’t informed of the transness of tjeffs, i knew laf is a crusty baguette

 **laffytaffy** : angle get in the loop

 **laffytaffy** : hey rude

 **guardian-angle** : well now im seriously reconsidering murdering him

 **2ndschuyler** : im not

 **spykid** : me neither

 **misspeggy** : g u y s

(TJeffs~) joined the chat

 **TJeffs~** : im glad u all are so fond of me

 **2ndschuyler** : <3

 **laffytaffy** : welcome to the group chat

 **laffytaffy** : your name is boring

 **macaroniman** : better?

 **laffytaffy:** much

 **2ndschuyler** : im not backing down on the murder thing tbh

 **macaroniman:** if i ever misgender alex on purpose its totally ok to stab me

 **macaroniman** : just. maybe not kill me.

 **2ndschuyler** : i liKE YOU BETTER ALREADY

(hamsandwich) joined the chat.

 **hamsandwich** : if u misgender me i’ll stab u myself

 **laffytaffy** : now that’s the spirit

 **spykid** : what pronouns today

 **hamsandwich** : she/her plz

 **macaroniman** : kk

 **guardian-angle** : im watching you, you fake french asshole.

 **laffytaffy** : h e y w o a h

 **guardian-angle** : i meant tjeffs not u

 **guardian-angle** : but im also watching u

 **macaroniman** : <3

 **laffytaffy** : <3

(macaroniman) left the chat.

Now that the train wreck was over, Thomas could do whatever he wanted.

First, he needed a nice lunch, probably something other than leftovers from last week would be best. After ordering a pizza, Thomas watched the first season of CSI: Miami to confirm that he did, in fact, watch it with Alexander.  
To busy himself, he washed the dishes from the past few days, listening to iTunes the entire time (his most current playlist included Bach, Abba, The Spice Girls, and the soundtrack of West Side Story). After a while, Thomas got bored. Really, really bored. So he took a walk out of his apartment and onto the school campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably be either posted this week or during the weekend (probably during the week).
> 
> thanks for being so patient!1

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be longer and it'll involve all of our favorite fuck ups. enjoy this chapter, for now.
> 
>  


End file.
